YASD
Short for "Yet Another Stupid Death," the YASD phenomenon originated with NetHack but applies to all games that feature permadeath, such as Spelunky. YASDs occur when your character dies for reasons that should have been easily preventable. Examples include: *Playing Spelunky with a friend who is prone to whipping you and throwing pots in your face. *Bouncing off of an enemy and landing on spikes right below it *Holding a mine in Area 3 fall too far and get stunned thus dropping the mine right under you and having it explode. *Hiding in a one block hole with the idol and have the bolder rest right on top of you. No place to bomb safely. *Killing yourself with your own bombs. *Throw a bomb, have it ricochet back to you and knock you out, then it explodes right next to you. *Letting the Ankh absorb the universe (aka waiting too long when it was triggered) *Killing yourself with your own bombs while looting the City of Gold. *Pushing with a shield a jetpack against the wall *Opening a chest without sufficient means to escape a potential bomb trap inside it. *Throwing a rock to hit an enemy, missing, and hitting yourself with the ricocheting projectile. *Teleporting offscreen and dying as a result. *Teleporting into a sealed room, then losing your teleporter and getting trapped. *Teleporting into a sealed room, then attempting to leave the room by teleporting and getting yourself killed. *Teleporting into the Ghost *Teleporting into a wall. *Teleporting away from a wall and into an enemy. *Teleporting. *Jumping into water while holding your last flare, then dying from some unseen danger in the dark. *Triggering an arrow trap with a projectile and getting hit with the dart anyway. **Additionally, doing the above and getting hit with the dart after it ricochets. *Running forward, and getting shot by an arrow trap that just came into view directly in front of you. *Attempting to fall past an arrow trap, but failing, and getting shot with the arrow, which knocks you straight into a giant spider, which promptly eats you. *Trying to juggle flares, weapons, damsels, and idols on a dark level and then getting killed by some unseen danger. *Dropping down a long distance without looking first and then falling too far, into spikes, into bottomless pits, lava, man-eating plants, etc. *Holding an unconscious caveman or man-eating plant for too long. *Carrying an unconscious Yeti in Area 3, then getting thrown down the bottomless pit when he wakes up. *Get in a infinite loop of being thrown into a wall by a yeti when you have the Kapala cup. *Destroying an altar and getting killed by one of Kali's punishments. *Take falling damage on an altar and get sacrificed automatically because you were stunned. *Forgetting to press the arrow key used to grab vines (up) or edges (towards edge) and then falling into spikes. *Trying to escape from a monkey and in the process, falling into some spikes. *Deploying a rope from a high ledge, then failing to catch the rope as you descend and dying from falling damage anyway. *Accidentally having a boulder crash into a shop,thus angering the shopkeeper and getting wanted. *Accidentally angering a shopkeeper. *Intentionally angering a shopkeeper. *While doing a so far very successful ghostrun with jetpack and mattock you accidentally dig too close to a shop thus angering the shopkeeper. *Accidentally angering a shopkeeper by accidentally throwing the dice out of the betting shop. *Accidentally angering all the shopkeepers in the black market because of an explosive frog suiciding on a tiki trap *Taking chances with the spear traps instead of using bombs or ropes. *Managing to jump past a spear trap, landing on the other side and forgetting it stabs both ways. *Trying to kill boss monsters with the whip. *Killing flying saucers at close range when you have a long range attack. *Jumping on a flying saucer and then getting killed by its explosion. *Hitting a Flying Saucer with a rope and having it crash down and explode on you. *Just about anything involving a monster in a pot. *Looking at a damsel, idol or something equally important while you accidentally fall into spikes or get killed by an angry shopkeeper. *Loitering around a level for too long and getting killed by the ghost. *Picking up an idol and foolishly getting killed by one of its traps. *Trying to avoid fall damage by stomping an enemy, but instead missing, being stunned from the fall damage, and then being killed by the enemy while still stunned. *Moving away from one arrow trap, only to get hit with another that knocks you into an arrow from the first one you saw. *Digging horizontally too quickly under an unnoticed Push Block, which promptly falls and crushes you. *Getting in an explosion for walking too close to a dead fire frog. * Losing your ankh to a shopkeeper and purposely running into the ghost again because you're just SO MAD! *Trying to rush past a shop (and its angry shopkeeper) while Wanted, being hit by an arrow trap that you failed to notice in your haste, and being knocked directly into the shop. *Gratuitous sprinting (Death By Boredom). *In Classic, attempting to jump on a Man-Eating Plant without Spike Boots on. ** Upgrading to HD and attempting to jump on a mantrap with Spike Boots on is a learning experience rather than YASD... the first time. (Old habits die hard.) *Being killed in the final boss room by lava or a caveman (Normally an acceptable way to go, but you were SO CLOSE!). *Being fighting Olmec when climbing at his head, jump and die cause of fall damage. *Beating the final boss, then not having enough ropes to get back up to the exit. *Beating the final boss, only to have the block underneath the exit appear on top of you and crush you. *Dropping a Golden Idol in a shop to sell, but accidentally hitting the shopkeeper with it and getting shot. *Trying to destroy a Tiki Trap with a Mattock , but getting speared before you complete the swing. *Trying to bait Olmec down a narrow pit and forgetting to make an escape plan when he pounds down upon you. *Dodging a Boulder after stealing an idol, then forgetting about a little something called rebound. *Leaving the Idol Altar way too fast after snatching, then coming back after you thought the boulder was gone... Only to be crushed by an "off-screen delayed activation". *Picking up an Idol, quickly throwing up a rope to climb and escape the boulder, only to realize your rope was too close to where the boulder comes out. *Picking up an Idol and angering a Shopkeeper. *Picking up an Idol and angering Kali. *Sticking a bomb on a Monkey, who then proceeds to stick himself to you. *Forgetting that you're in a Flooded Cavern level and falling into the lake with your last flare. *Picking up an Idol and forgetting that the Boulder travels in the direction you are standing. *Trying to re-enact Indiana Jones by grabbing an idol in The Mines and realizing you run too fast, so you take pauses and accidentally get crushed by the boulder. *Using a bomb near a stuck Boulder and getting crushed by it when it rolls again. *Taking the idol first in the Sacrificial Pit level feeling without climbing gloves or a jetpack and not knowing about the trap beforehand. *Using all of your bombs and taking the idol in the ceiling trap room and leaving the mattock outside. *Getting a domino effect and then falling into spikes . *Making it safely to the end of the Golden City, without noticing the moving block in front of you *Falling on an altar , getting stunned and accidentally sacrificing yourself. *Getting grabbed by a yeti , and used as a ball for it to play catch with his buddy. *Getting grabbed by a yeti, and used as a ball to play hacky sack against a wall. *Trying to attack a UFO with a boomerang and end up getting a nice explosive gift from the near-explode state UFO.(Spelunky HD only) *Crawling over a boulder in a two tall corridor just to realize theres no room to safely bomb yourself out. *Trying to stand up while crawling over a boulder in a tight space. *Letting hired help grab the shield, And letting him crush you.(Spelunky HD only) *Digging a tunnel using mattock in dark areas and getting to the treasure Shopkeeper's vault.(Spelunky HD only) *Shotgun recoil into spikes. *Use the Scepter to kill an enemy in front of you, but then it homes in on something behind you, killing you in the process.(Spelunky HD only) *Taking the Key all the way to 3-4 to unlock the shortcut and then accidentally dropping the key into the void just before the exit, then killing yourself in frustration.(Spelunky HD only) *Falling into the abyss slowly with the parachute, while you can do nothing but see yourself dying. *Killing a shopkeeper guarding the exit from above by dropping a bomb, then taking fall damage while landing. *Accidentally falling into the abyss while trying to exit. *Killing a enemy near a powder box, then getting killed by the explosion caused by the powder box which got triggered by the blood of the enemy.(Spelunky HD only) *Dying of fall damage even after having a Jetpack with full fuel. *Dying by the ghost while the worm is swallowing you. *Getting blasted into the air by the Yeti King's roar and end up the flight on spikes. *Accidently hitting yourself with rock at one heart. *Getting eaten by a Mantrap just as you stun it. *Getting killed by a Crush Trap due to Climbing Gloves. *Being cornered by an Alien Lord's psychic bubble. *Walk out of the mine entrance and walk directly into the path of an arrow trap that causes you to bounce off a cliff onto a snake platform, where the snake hits you and you fall off to land on spikes. *Dropping an item (say, a Key) on a Spring in the Ice Caves and then getting stunlocked to death by it bouncing over your head repeatedly. *Using a bomb to kill an enemy outside of a shop, while in the shop and dying to due the Shopkeeper *Try to throw a damsel at a bat, miss, have the pug richochet off a wall and knock you into a spike pit. *Accidently using a Bomb to get to an item, trapped behind a Powder Box, *Buy a Cape and then step out of the shop above a Spike Pit and slowly fall to your death. *Forgetting about the Ghost. *Attempting to kill the alien lord with a shotgun in a crashed spaceship level only to learn the forcefield in front of him reflects bullets. *Bombing a wall and then throwing another bomb only to have it ricochet and kill you. *Breaking the Mattock and then throwing one of the pieces in frustration and then it bounces back and kills you. *Forgetting about the Spike Traps in the Jungle *Spectacularly bouncing a bomb off of the UFO and it smacking into you. *Using Olmec as a trampoline, and then missing the platform. *Missing that one jump by a tiny bit. *Attempting to throw a rope after grabbing The Idol and instead pressing every other button and throwing bombs everywhere and whipping the air and then being crushed by the boulder. *Running after Olmec as he falls into the lava pool *Exploding a sacrificial altar. *Exploding a sacrificial altar and running away from the spiders inside and into some spikes. *Exploding a sacrificial altar and running away from the spiders inside and into some spikes, and then remembering you had a Jetpack. *Angering a shopkeeper and then run away and then making the Shopkeeper fall into some spikes, and then laugh at his misfortune and get slaughtered by a Hawkman. *Playing Co-Op and laughing at other people's misfortune and then dying a horrible, painful death. *Dropping a Damsel and then jumping after her and realizing that there's spikes beneath you. *Racing a Sceptre orb and collide with it. *Forgetting about that one spider that you ran away from and it catches up to you. *Killing Anubis with the Crysknife, to have his scepter fall on your head and stun you as his psychic orb inches closer. (Spelunky HD only) *Getting hit by an arrow trap you don't see which throw you in a lava pool behind you. *Rescuing an ally from a coffin and not murdering them immediately as a safety precaution. Later, having them pick up one of your carefully placed bombs and hurl it back at you. *Losing your eggplant on an eggplant run followed by suicide. *Shooting at a Black Knight with the Shotgun and getting killed by the deflected bullets. *Throwing the Key at a Powder Box and being surprised that the Key came back to knock you out. Then, falling backwards while stunned into spikes. *Getting 6 life in the mines, then throwing a rock at a Powder Box and the exploded rock flies back hitting a Powder Box behind you, instantly killing you. *Getting a Plasma Cannon on stage 1-1 from a crate only to kill yourself on spikes because of the recoil. *Having your sticky bomb stolen by a monkey only to come back for more, blowing you both up. *Hitting yourself with a sticky bomb. *Laughing at the YASD page and thinking that the people who died in these ways suck at the game, then return to the game and fall onto some spikes. *Having your Hired man picking up a shotgun and fire at you because you're in the way between him and a monster. *Picking up an item in the shop, only to find that you don't have enough money to buy it, then forgetting that you're still holding it as you run out of the shop... *Picking up an item in the shop, only to find that you don't have enough money to buy it, then accidently throwing it at the shop keeper instead of dropping it... *Being cornered by the ghosst in an enclosed room, a ladder and a jump across the ceiling able to rescue you but is sadly blocked by the ghost so you decide to jump over the ghost with spring boots and failing because the ghost flew up and ran in to you. All while carrying a mattock. *Throwing a rock in the frozen zone, then going 3 tiles lower and shifting the screen a bit, causing the rock throw to resume into your face. *Shooting a shotgun then having the angry shopkeeper you accidentaly just shot at the wrong direction hurl you right into them. *Throwing a bomb at a forcefield and having it bounce back, hit you, and blow up. *Trying to throw a bomb into the web of a giant spider, then having it miss and roll into a shop. *Trying to throw a bomb in the web of a giant spider and hitting the spider, who promptly eats you. *Get stunned by a monkey and falling down and getting eaten by a mantrap. *Throw a mine in to a ufo, the ufo explodes and the mine come back and stun you and explode. *Throw a stone to a caveman the blood from the caveman hit a powder box the powder box explode and the stone come back hit you and you fall in some spikes. *Want to enter a shop, but there's an arrow trap pointing right in the entrance. Drop something to trigger the arrow trap, it shoots the shopkeeper, who shoots you. *Narrowly dodge an arrow from an arrow trap, and then walk straight into another one. *Play tennis with a flare against a wall. *Throwing the boomerang only to have it get stuck against a tiki trap and then you jump in front of it and get impaled. *Think that you'll make it, and then you don't, and then getting stun-raped by a spider. *Chucking a rock into a Powder Box as you run, only to have it explode the rock right into your face. *Getting hit by a rock under a bounce pad in Level 3, causing the rock to repeatedly hit and stun lock you until you die. *Getting to hell, then trying to stomp on a shopkeeper. *Getting to hell, then jumping on Vlad's tower not realizing the spikes are lethal *Making it to the final boss in hell for the first time (see not knowing) *Trying to get shoppy's gun in hell while it's sitting pretty between two tiki traps. *Not knowing. *Getting Olmec stuck in a gap where you can't kill him and having to kill yourself. *Standing on a jungle tree to keep at a safe distance from a bomb, then having the bomb blow up the tree and drop you onto spikes. If, upon dying, you slap your forehead and curse your carelessness, then you've probably suffered YASD. (If these circumstances seem too specific, try playing Spelunky more!) Category:General Articles Category:Articles